1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to descending and ascending loads along a rope and is directed more particularly to a tool and method for descent of a load along a rappel rope, and a rappel tool and stirrup assembly for ascent along a rappel rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rappel tools are generally known in the art, but are generally configured for a particular size of rappel rope and a particular configuration of rappel rope therearound and therein for a particular braking capacity. In short, rappel tools are configured for a specific task and are therefore often not adaptable for use with respect to other tasks.
There is a need for a rappel tool which finds utility with different sizes of rappel rope, with descending and ascending loads, with movement of people as well as materials, and which is of small and sturdy construction so as to be suitable for inclusion in a back pack, or the like, with addition of minimal weight and consumption of minimal space.